


-Trust-

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Rimming, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of the motel scene 8x08. Sam arrives a bit later at the motel and things are turning into something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Trust-

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this out of my Head cause this scene was simply too much for my shipper heart.

“Dean! I said no!” Cas turned his head away, ashamed about his emotional outbreak. It was the wrong subject. He couldn’t even look into the questioning eyes. This subject. It hurts and he just wanted to distract himself. The whole day he tried desperately to get some distraction, randomly fondling around with human stuff, watching television and the hope to finish the case. Just to be someone else for a moment. A hunter. More a human instead of the angel who almost killed all his brothers and sisters. Who betrayed his friends. Castiel wished he could delete everything about his past mistakes that was burned inside his mind.

Dean rose his brows. He knew that cas got more and more emotional during the past few years but this outbreak? He was still surprised. He learned to read the angel like a book cause cas was not good in hiding his emotions. And that cas avoided eye contact was a big clue. It was too easy for dean cause he almost saw himself. Avoiding to talk about feelings was kind of his daily basis. But purgatory changed him. He’s more open. Usually his brother was the one who forced dean to talk and now he would do this for castiel. The notebook slammed shut and dean stood up, ready to have a serious talk. He set down on sam’s bed, facing cas and clapped his hands together in an offering gesture. “talk to me” it came out easier then he thought.

He should have known. Cas clenched his jaw and held on john’s book, shaking his head slightly. “dean i..” He was not sure what to say. How to say it but dean wouldn’t stop asking him out that was for sure. He shifted on the bed and placed the book next to him, breathing in before he faced dean and started to talk. “when i was…”

So many words he had for himself. ‘a monster’ ‘an abomination’ he searched for the right word. “…bad” he finally continued and narrowed his eyes. “..I Had all those things.. the leviathans writhing inside me..I Caused a lot of suffering…” he felt anger rising about himself but kept talking it was like the words wanting to be spoken. “…on earth but i devastated heaven.. I vaporised thousands of my own kind and i…i .d…” his lip quivered. He felt emotions starting to control him too much. “…i can’t go back.” Cas felt his eyes burning and his throat got dry. This was the reason why he never wanted to talk about it. It hurts too much.

Dean listened to him closely. This time he will be there to listen he won’t stop until cas got it all out cause he knew that this was something that he missed out in the past. communication. He saw castiel’s emotional struggle and was not sure how to take the last words or if cas even wanted a reply to that. Was castiel afraid to go back because of the punishment he would get? Or was it something else. He had to say something. “cause if you do, the angels will kill you” it was not a question and not really something he was sure about.

Castiel new the answer. he knew exactly why he avoided heaven. “because if i see..what heaven’s become..what i..” He looked to the side, breathing in heavy to control himself. To keep his compose as good as he could. “..What I made of it…” his chest ached and he thought he would never be able to say it out loud. He faced the hunter again, completely aware that he had tears in his eyes. “.. I’m afraid i might kill myself..” He stared at dean and almost waited that the wetness in his eyes starts to move down his face.

Dean was shocked and now he understood castiel’s fear. And his own fear of losing the angel again burned inside him. Heavier then before. He could see everything inside castiel’s face and not seeing exactly this face never again? Only the image of castiel, killing himself because of his guilt let him swallow hard. He was at this point himself. When he decided to say yes to michael. It was not just pity he felt for his friend. It was this little selfish thought that he had. Something he would never admit. He wanted castiel by his side. He just got him back and like he said before he was really thrilled about that fact. ‘kill myself’ these words. They hurt and somehow it made him angry. Cause now cas was selfish too. He was running and hiding. And then he thought about to leave his beloved once behind? He breathed in, shifting on the bed. “no.” He simply said and his hands were moving on their own, grabbing castiel’s wrists. “no.” He shook his head, gritting his teeth when anger and separation anxiety took control over his actions. “you little self-seeking dick.” He hissed and both hands grabbing the collar of cas’ trench coat now. It was not right. He knew that. “not like this.” He moved closer, staring into blue, wet eyes. “i won’t let you. Do you hear me?” He clenched his hands around the fabric and pulled on it. Castiel made no move. Just a little gasp and his expression changed into something dean couldn’t read or more he was not able to think about it right now. “i need you! I told you that!” He ignored the burning inside his eyes and his shivering hands.

Cas blinked. He opened his mouth to say something but there was nothing to say. He saw dean was fighting against emotions and somehow the angel was unable to turn away or to move. He knew dean was happy to have him back. He was happy as well even when cas still wished he would be down in purgatory to live with his own punishment and of course dean would get angry at the thought to lose him again. But this was different. It felt like something he would almost call addiction. The hunter needs him. He heard it before. They both need each other and they were close again. The angel never hoped that he would be part of dean’s life again but he is. Even more then that. The way dean behaved around him. It was a warm and comforting feeling and now this? Dean was pleading. Even with the anger in his voice. It was clear for the angel. “dean..” He said low, moving his hand up to grab dean’s forearms. He could feel dean tense at the touch but then he relaxed slowly.

Dean’s grip loosened a bit and he licked his lips. The hunter felt like he lost his mind or something. Why was he so bonding all of a sudden? Almost clinging. He breathed in, sliding with his fingers over the collar. He could not control his heartbeat and the grip on his arms was not helpful. Vigorous but still not uncomfortable. “i’m…i’m sorry.. I didn’t..”He Shook his head, looking to the side and back into honest eyes which were still filled with tears. It was painful to see it. Painful to think that his angel suffers so hard. And painful to imagine to lose everything they built up by one stupid selfish act. And then there was fear. Fear about how much he felt for castiel. He needed him more then he should. When did this happen? Why? He had no idea but it didn’t matter anyhow. He rose his right hand before he could think about it and placed it flat on the stubbly cheek like he had to make sure that cas was still there. Still with him. Cas looked at the hand, confused but made no move. Then a sigh and the angel closed his eyes for a second, leaning against the touch. Dean’s heart made a little jump and his face felt hot. Fuck no that was not right. He was so close and dean should feel uncomfortable. This was far more then invading personal space. He should get out of this situation. Go, run he told himself but instead his thumb moved over cas’ cheek. Dean swallowed and saw the blue disappearing again when castiel closed his eyes anew. It was like something pulled at him when the hunter almost saw himself from the other side of the room, moving closer to the now relaxed angel, licking his lips. The angel could not see how he closed the distance completely to place a soft kiss on the slightly open lips.

Castiel was surely surprised how ‘touchy’ dean became but it was a nice change. he enjoyed the rough but still warm hand on his cheek. It helped. He felt more relaxed and calmed. There was someone who cared for him. It almost seemed like..No. this would be too much. He never hoped for more. A movement on his cheek, caressing. New but still welcomed. It let him sigh and he decided to close his eyes, to memorize this feeling as long as it would last cause he knew dean and that this was maybe just something that happened ‘out of context’ or ‘in the heat of the moment’ like the hunter would say but the next thing was shocking. Lips, wet and soft against his own. He ripped his eyes open and rose his brows. He dared not to breath or to move and tensed. Dean didn’t notice it and cas stared at long lashes and freckles, so close that his view was woolly. His heartbeat increased suddenly and the grip on dean’s arm tightened. It was too good to be true. He would assume he was dreaming if he had to sleep. He realized that he had to breath and the air in his lungs came out as a gasp. A tingle inside his stomach built itself and he got forced to close his eyes again until he felt the sensation vanish when dean pulled away slowly. He stared at the hunter who was blushing and swallowing. He was embarrassed and maybe a bit overwhelmed but dean was not alone with this emotion. Cas’ felt the urge to grab him by the neck and continue what the hunter had started but kept still, waiting for an outburst. A freak out or something completely different. He dropped his arms and shifted nervously on the bed.

What are you doing?? His mind yelled and pulled at his guts but the feeling was to good to stop it. It was just a peck. Maybe too long for a peck but who cares. Who fucking cares. He should stop thinking just for a minute or two. He wanted to show castiel how much he meant to him. How much he cared for him. How much he… no stop. A gasp and cas’s lips got parted a tiny bit more. Fuck should he stop? It feels so good. It feels right. He dared not to move his lips. Just that. Just this little simple thing. Dean knew it was more than that. It could change everything. Move dean forced himself to pull away and hoped that this won’t destroy their friendship. He never thought they would cross this line. It was never his intention. Castiel seemed nervous but not angry. Good sign. Good sign for what?? He breathed in to calm. The way cas looked at him. Curious, blushed cheeks and now he realized that his hand was still on the angel’s cheek. He moved it away and yet missed the contact.

Cas blinked. The silence between them was uncomfortable and he wished dean would say anything. Something. Why? Why now? Was it just a mistake caused by dean’s emotional reaction about his words? Suddenly he hoped for so much more. Cas always felt attracted to the hunter but never said a thing. Never dared to. Afraid he would destroy their friendship. He did enough mistakes and was glad that he was a ‘friend’ again. The heat in his face won’t vanish.“Why Did you do that?” He finally said and crooked his head, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Dean licked his lips, still tasting cas on it. It was weird but still nice. It shouldn’t be nice. The hunter hated himself right now. The urge to leave immediately grew inside him but this was something he wanted to change. His whole attitude changed during the time in purgatory. The one thing he learned about himself was that he will not run any more, from anything. He ran enough down there. He swallowed at the question. Why did he do that? Yes. Why was this so hard to answer. Dean shifted on the bed, making some space between them and cas watched him clearly which made it even more difficult. “i ..don’t know.” He said shaking his head slightly. “i mean.. I do but i don’t..” Okay that wasn’t really helpful. Castiel reacted with crooking his head even more and frowned.

Castiel was not surprised by his answer. This was dean. Acting on instinct but it still confused him. He made a sigh. So it was nothing. Maybe he was just really desperate. It took him some time to reply cause he still felt the heat and the need for more and dean’s blushed cheeks were still strange. Cause why would he react like this if there wasn’t more? He stood up, ready to leave the room. To catch some air. “it’s fine dean, you just acted on impulse.” He said in his usual stern voice while he moved up but a tight grip on his wrist forced him to stop. “no!” Dean’s voice was hoarse. Castiel turned and stared down at the hunter who seemed distracted and confused and almost afraid.

“no!” Dean had no idea what just happened but it was not on impulse. He was not stupid and he won’t lie to himself any more. He did this long enough. “cas, i don’t know why i never realized this before or maybe i just ignored it. Maybe i hoped it will stop one day but i need you. I need you more then i should.” He looked away for a moment. “the thought…” he faced him again. It was a strange perspective. He was looking up to castiel, talking to him like he never talked to someone before besides sam. But this was more. This was intense. Too intense. He stood up, still holding on the angel’s wrist. “…the thought to lose you again. It makes me want to lock you down.” He swallowed cause this sounded way too creepy. “i don’t mean that i actually want to lock you down.” He smiled awkwardly. “i just..” A finger on his mouth let him stop talking when castiel bent down a bit “dean..” The angel moved his finger away. “please don’t force yourself to explain it. I understand.” Castiel’s voice was filled with something that dean would call sadness. “no. you don’t understand. How could you? I don’t even understand it.” He replied almost a bit too harsh. Cas was so close again and it was hard for him to focus.

Castiel could feel a breath on the finger that he used to mute dean. He wished he could feel this breath against his mouth again. He said he understand but it was a lie. Dean knew that of course. His words. Lock him down. Strange choose of words. It was not unpleasant to know that someone needed him that much but what was the real reason? Again. hope. “what do you want dean?” He asked and looked at the hand that was still around his wrist and back to green eyes, filled with confusion.

There was just one answer. One simple word and it took him all his strength to say it out loud cause it was almost unbelievable for him. Dean rose his free hand and made a desperate pull on cas’ tie. “you.” He got it out and the relief about that filled his body with something he couldn’t describe. And there was fear. Fear that castiel would leave or reject him. He would kiss him right away but instead he looked down, awaiting the answer that would either hurt him or fill him with something he missed in years. Glee. A feeling dean always thought he never deserved for the things he did. Joy, pleasure. He remembered how happy he was when he found cas in purgatory. So happy that he had to hug him before he could think about it and having cas in his arms let him realize that he never felt that close to someone. A silent freak out during the hug. For no one to notice but it was there and instead of breaking the hug he squeezed him, pulled him closer. It was hard to pull away and he remembered how he wanted to ease the tension by jokily touching cas’s scruffy cheek.

The angel rose his brows. Did he heard right? Was this a misunderstanding? No. He suppressed a shiver that was caused by a new sensation. He breathed in, not sure what to say. The pull on his tie forced him to close the yet short distance between them and he could feel dean’s body heat through his clothes. “i….” He started and swallowed a big lump in his throat. “..Me?” He had to ask again. Of course. Maybe it was just a different way to tell him that dean wanted him by his side? He still couldn’t believe that this was actually something more. It scared him not to be sure about that. “but i’m here dean and i won’t go anywhere soon as long as you want me to stay.” He already said he couldn’t go to heaven.

Dean rolled his eyes. This angel. It was difficult enough to explain it to himself. Dean really has to be specific about his words but he was a man of actions so he simply made another pull on he fabric in his hand and kissed cas again. Without thinking or regret the consequences. And oh.. It was still there. This tingle and the urge to taste more. To feel more. The hunter had his answer but would cas understand it? Maybe feel it too? The way cas reacted by tensing made him doubt for a second but the kiss got replied soon and the angel relaxed, even hummed. Fucking hummed and dean’s heart made a heavy jump. The sound was the best he ever heard in month and the vibration on his lips let him sigh. His both hands made their way around the angel, pulling him closer if this was even possible.

There it was. Another pull and suddenly the familiar taste of the hunter on his lips. Castiel could not think or react for a moment. He tensed. All his doubt he had about the feelings of the hunter towards him. Completely gone. Vanishing in this warm and pleasant sensation. This time he was sure that dean meant it. He could feel it. He relaxed and had to return the kiss, showing him his own desperation and need. He needed the hunter as much he does. It was still new for him to show affection but he learned fast and a hum escaped him. He could not control it. Then, arms around him and another pull. And he felt dean so close against his vessel. He opened his mouth when a gasp forced it’s way out and apparently dean used the opportunity to intensify the kiss. Hot moving lips and cas mirrored him. The sudden heat inside his body and the arousal that forced him to shift his weight was awkward in a way and he pulled away with a low dean .He Had to remind the hunter that sam could come back any moment but dean’s eyes were filled with lust and he swallowed hard at the view. Red cheeks let his freckles be more visible and the hunter watched him to half closed eyes. As if he understood the issue he rose his brows and turned his attention to the door, still close to the angel and hands were stroking down cas’s back.

Cas pulled away and dean would crush their lips together but the hunter understood and blinked at the door. Sam could come back and find them making out was not the best way to tell his brother what happened. He knew his brother was smart and maybe sam assumed it already anyway. He was not blind. Dean was it. But not anymore. Never again. Still, he could not stop his hands from moving over cas’ back. He was still there. Still with him and obvious willing, wanting. He wanted dean and cas didn’t even has to say it. He moved his arms away. It took him minutes to make some space between them, missing the feeling already. “don’t move.” He said with a smirk. He was about to walk to the door when he stopped in his movement. He faced cas again and the view hit him. Swollen lips, red cheeks, heavy breathing and clenched hands like he tries desperately to compose himself. He never felt attracted to another man like this. Well, technically castiel was not a man but still. It was strange and weird. Dean licked his lips and made one fast move grabbing castiel’s tie to undo it fast. The angel blinked at him. “what..” He saw the confusion in the angel’s face and loved it. Dean made another grin when he finally held on the blue tie. He made fast steps to the door to open it and the tie got it’s place on the doorknob. He chuckled. This would be the best prank ever. Was it the right time to make jokes like this? Suck it he wished he would see sam’s face when he found the tie on the door. Dean was pretty sure he would recognize it. Not the best way to come out but it was sam. He frowned. Maybe he would think it’s really just a joke? He locked the door just to be safe but sam has a key so a chair under the doorknob was his next step after closing the curtains. Too much? Who cares. He turned around and to his amusement he saw that cas took dean’s words literately like always and made no move. Like a stone he was staring back at him. For a moment they stood there staring at each other. Dean’s amusement vanished cause he saw how serious this was. What their relationship had become. Was it too soon maybe? A deep breath and dean moved back to the tense angel. He placed his hands on cas’s shoulders and crooked a brow. He felt the tense muscles underneath the coat . He was thinking. Not a good sign in this situation. Dean squeezed his shoulders a bit. “cas?” Castiel licked his lips and avoided to face dean. “stop thinking.”

Don’t move even if he wanted to he was almost stiff in his movement. Cas was nervous and felt that this was a huge step into a different direction. Or maybe nothing would change? How could he know? He watched dean and his playful amusement during this weird tie and chair thing. The hunter was apparently preparing to continue and cas would like this if he wasn’t so insecure. The ongoing staring when their eyes met again was not helping. He swallowed but there was almost nothing to swallow in his mouth. He cleared his throat when dean walked back to him. Comforting hands and this almost order. He had no idea how to reply to that. Dean caught his eyes and cas followed them, facing him directly. “it’s… it’s just new.” He finally said and was not sure what to do with his hands, clenching. Yes clenching is good.

The hunter realized two things. It was new. Completely new for both of them. And the second. The hunter was sure that cas still was so called “untouched”. He slid his hands down to the angel’s chest. “listen. I don’t want to force you into anything alright? I mean this is..” He cleared his throat. “..New For me too and we can wait cas.” He said lowly, looking at his own hands. Castiel body heat was weirdly hot on his fingers. As much as he wanted to rip this stupid shirt open and to throw this big, clunky coat away. It was cas decision. Of course dean was nervous and felt like a teeny on his first date. Awkward but it was just sex right? No it was more it was cas. Not anyone he met in a bar. He could stick with kissing or whatever. He swallowed at his own thoughts. He fucking loved this guy.

Castiel blinked and closed his eyes for a second at the feeling of dean’s hand on his chest. He wished he knew what dean was thinking but he dared not to peek inside his mind. It would break the trust. Castiel was not sure if he understood what dean meant to say but he assumed it. “wait?” He said and rose his brows, trying a bit to use sarcasm in his voice. “you know how old i am dean. I think i waited long enough.” Actually he was still afraid but it was something he saw once in a while. A little daydream that often caught him off guard and let him blush. And he couldn’t believe that he was about to do this with the one man he would ever trust enough and who he loved so much. But maybe dean meant something else? Maybe he was just talking about there relationship? Why couldn’t he talk it out straight? Castiel blushed. “you were talking about… sexual intercourse right?” The angel looked down.

First dean was astonished about cas words and it was amusing to see how he tried to be sarcastic. It was the answer he hoped to hear and his clue to get closer to the angel again but cas had to ask. Of course. Dean chuckled. “yes, cas. I was talking about sex and stop with the dirty talk, captain obvious.” He grabbed the chin of the man in front of him, forcing cas to look at him. “and i think i waited too long.” With that he kissed castiel again, closing the space between them and the hand that were still on cas’s chest moved under the coat. “i was blind cas.” He whispered between the kisses. “dumb and blind and…afraid.” hands were sliding up, moving the coat over the angel’s now relaxed shoulders and it fell on the ground. It was weird. So weird to feel scruff on scruff and to feel no boobs he was used to feel when he pressed himself against another body but it was still good, hot. Castiel’s smell was addicting and the the angel learned so fast that he almost felt dizzy during the kiss that started to get really rough and needy. Instead of boobs he felt something else. Something against his crotch. Cas was as hard as he was. Weird. Strange and new. But not unpleasant. Not at all. Cas made a strange noise when dean could not avoid to move his hips against the bulge. The hunter was wondering if cas had ever touched himself or something. The thought was disturbing but not less hot. Finally a firm grip on his waist, like clawing. Dean moaned low and cas replied with a shiver. It felt like cas needed something to hold on to. Erratic breathing during a passionate kiss and a whisper of his name was enough to pull away. But just to push the angel forceful against the chest that he felt down on the bed with with a gasp he looked up in confusion and lust in his eyes. The angel supported himself on his elbows and crooked his head. Dean looked down and admired the different look on the angel’s face. So human and without his coat he looked almost naked. Still too many clothes. He circled his finger over cas and smirked. “get it off.” He said not forceful or demanding. More playful and added. “not zapping!” He wanted to see it. Too much for the first time? Again who cares. Dean licked his lips and crooked a brow.

Castiel was unfocused, dizzy and astonished about the sensation that he had trouble to understand what dean meant. He needed a moment to move up to slid out of his suit jacket. He swallowed cause it was a bit awkward. He fondled with the buttons on his shirt and breathed in. Shaky hands and arousal made it difficult for him and he made a frustrated noise. Dean chuckled. “this isn’t funny dean. How about you unclothe yourself as well?” His voice. Too hoarse. Finally the shirt was open and he stared at dean when he threw it on the ground. He was freezing but not because it was cold. He was shaking and bit his lower lip.

Oh god dean had never expected that this would be that hot. Cas looked so damn innocent that the hunter almost felt guilty and then the lip bite and the look from this perspective, blue but yet almost back eyes by the lust piercing through him. Jesus christ. He breathed in and suddenly got really eager to got rid of his clothes. “you’re fucking hot you know that.” He couldn’t keep it inside while he fondled on his belt.

Cas moved his eyes all over dean. He knew this body but it was different in this situation. He nodded at dean’s words. “yes, it’s better without clothings.” The heat was unbearable and the pressure in his crotch was not pleasant as well. He wanted to get it away and unbuttoned his pants like the hunter was about to do.

Dean shook his head and pointed at castiel while his other hand was busy to unzip his pants. “i meant you’re sexy. got it?” Too innocent. It made him insane.

Wide eyes looked at him. “oh..” blushing and lip biting again. Holy shit dean was not sure if he would survive this any longer. “thank you dean, i admire you physical form as well even though i know every part of it.” Dean blushed at this sentence. The one who rebuilt him. Sure. He knew his body. “uh.. thank you.” If there was any doubt that they wanted each other then it flew out of the window right now.

He removed his pants but kept his boxers on. He had to watch when cas started to move out of his pants. “dean..” a low hoarse voice let him look into castiel’s eyes. The angel was staring at him like he waited for something. “oh.. yeah.” he was so busy with staring that he almost forgot the touching. He moved to the bed and where cas was sitting on the edge, awaiting him.

Castiel kept eye contact until dean bent down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Dean’s movement forced him to lay down again and he breathed out as the hunter’s lips moved their way down to his chin. He missed something really bad but he couldn’t quite catch it but the caressing lips on his skin distracting him from this feeling. His hands moving up on their own, behind the hunter neck and then dean moved down. Skin contact. That was was he missed. He noisy sigh escaped him. Warm and pleasant and so good. Having dean so close was everything he ever wanted even without knowing it before. It felt right. Cas had to open his legs caused by dean’s movement and moaned out when their erections met. “fuck cas.” Dean breathed against his neck and the angel shivered at the sound of his voice. So different and full of want. The pressure and the friction. Waves of pleasure and desire. Cas had to push his hips up to get more of it. He crooked his head to expose his neck even more to dean who used the opportunity to suck on his skin. “taste so good…” dean mumbled. Cas pressed his head into the mattress.

Dean was drowning into everything cas did and was. How he exposed himself to him. So trusting and honest and open. He tasted like ocean. Salty but still sweet in a way. Somehow pure. Dean groaned out cause the angel won’t stop to thrusting his hips up and it made dean crazy. “cas.” he had to move his hand into the dark hair, clawing into it. He moved his lips up to the cas’s ear “patience” he whispered and the shiver castiel replied with was what he expected and was that a whimper? Cas stopped in his movement but had trouble with it. Dean loved it. Loved to see castiel liked this. If he had known before.. No this is not the moment. He had work to do. He was curious about what noises cas could make and his tongue darted out to lick along his collar bone. A deep sigh. He moved further down and stopped right in front of his nipple and looked at cas. He was beautiful. Half clothes eyes, burning red cheeks, lips parted and wet. He could almost see his hot breath. With a sudden movement of his mouth the hunter sucked on cas’ nipple who reared up with a deep groan. The noise went straight to his crotch, forcing him to moan in return. So sensitive. He knew what he had to do to make this a long night. Dean moved one hand down between their body’s and could feel how cas tensed like he knew what comes next. Dean kissed him gentle. The angel relaxed and dean played with the rim of his boxers before he slid inside it. finger touching the tip of cas’ cock careful and the angel panted into his mouth like he was choking. He wanted too make it good for him. Not fast and dirty. He could take it slow. Cas was not so patient cause he pushed his hips against dean’s hand and made desperate noises. “dean..” The angel was clawing inside his short hair that it almost hurt.

Dean was cruel. So slowly. Not right. Cas was sure that the hunter was torturing him. Giving him pleasure just to take it away again. He was writhing underneath him. “dean..” He breathed out again and clawed inside the hunter’s hair, pulling him more down. “more..” He added without thinking about it. His reasoning was gone right after this all started. He was completely lost, diving in sensations he never felt before.

Jesus..dean had no experience with another man but castiel’s reaction was so arousing that he wouldn’t stop. Not ever. He slid over the shaft with his fingertips and gained another noise that turned into a throaty pant when he finally enfolded cas’ cock. The angel’s eyes widened and he crooked his head up to look dean straight in the eyes. Dean licked his lips and kissed the angel while he started to move his hand slowly. Castiel moaned into his mouth and dean could feel his cock twitch. Burning heat and desire went straight through the hunters body and he was almost afraid he would come undone in his boxers which started to get really tight. He increased his pace and the angel reacted with trembling underneath him. “dean!” It sounded so desperate and needy against dean’s lips like cas’s waited too long for this. Dean loved how his name slipped out of the angel like a plea.

Dean’s hand. So warm and gentle around him. The ring on his finger was cold on the sensitive skin of his cock and when he started to move cas felt like he was about to burst into flames. He wanted..needed more and as if the hunter understood his moves became faster and now it was almost too much. The tension and the desire mixed itself into something he couldn’t describe. There was no word on earth or in heaven for that. He pushed his hips up and the kiss broke when his head fell back on the sheets and he pulled the hunter with him who used the moment to caress his neck with his tongue.

Dean had trouble to keep moving cause cas pulled him down so close that he shifted a bit to the side to keep the access to the angel’s hardness. He smirked against cas’ hot skin when he felt how the angel started to fuck the hunters fist on his own. “feels good huh?” He whispered and was not sure if he was talking to himself cause the thought that he did this. That he made cas feel like this was the most arousing thing he ever experienced. “gonna be..much better.” He added and moved his thumb over the tip of cas cock just to feel the precome on it. Cas’s reared up again and dean was not aware that the angel’s voice could sound so high-pitched. He wanted to see him breaking apart by his hands so badly. He will be the first and hopefully the last person who give castiel the gift that god created for humanity. The feeling that dean would describe like falling without ever crushing to the ground. Maybe this is what it’s like to fly for an angel. He couldn’t know. His hand starts to move faster and cas’ breath got erratic and uncontrolled. He felt nails digging inside the skin behind his neck and was sure that cas was close. Oh how much this turned him on. Every part of him screamed to fuck the angel senseless but he could wait. And then with a sharp inhale of breath and a push of cas’s hips the angel came in his hand. The body underneath him tensed so heavy and dean saw a flicker of blue light sliding over cas’ eyes when a deep rumbling groan escaped quivering lips. That was almost the last drop for dean to come in his boxers but he could control himself. “jesus fuck cas.” He breathed out and felt the angel slump down in the sheets like he died during his climax.

Castiel was not sure if this sensation was pain or pleasure. It was a mix of both and the urge to have more of it was disturbing but the most perfect thing he ever felt since he started to feel. He could feel tension built in his stomach and his heart seemed to fight it’s way through his chest. Every hair on his body rose and when dean sped up he had trouble to contain his grace. It was dancing inside him, playing with his angelic and physical nerves and all he could do is groan. His body moved on it’s own, the pleasure grew into something that almost scared him. Too much. Too heavy. Too intense. Fingers clawing inside the hunters skin, holding on to something earthy when the unearthly starts to take over and he then he was flying. Or diving? He wanted to scream but his breath stopped at the sensation of all muscles inside him tensing but still moving against the cause of the feeling like some kind of mechanism that took control over him. He had to breath but it turned into a groan. Minutes? Hours? Seconds? The concept of time was completely out of his mind until the numbness took over and let him fall like a stone as if he really was flying before.

Dean stroke cas a few more times until the angel started to tremble. He moved his hand away a wiped it dry on the sheets, staring at cas and how he relaxed he seemed. Eyes closed but still breathing fast. He did this to him. He let cas feel that way and it was a strange but an oh so pleasant thought. He leaned down and placed a peck on cas’s lips. “told you.” He said low. “one of the perks..” He added and cas’ eyes blinked open staring at the hunter almost in wonder.

Castiel felt more relaxed then ever. He was thousands of year old but never felt so free, relieved and human. His breath slowly returned to normal when he opened his eyes to look into the face he always wanted to see like this. The one he trusted the most. He realized that his fingertips were still clawing into the hunter neck and he let them fall to his side. How should he reply. What could he possibly say to that. Should he even say something? “thank you…” he said low, feeling his face blushing again. Thank you for making me feel high for a moment. To make me feel loved. There was so much in his words and maybe dean would understand. And cas realized something more. He wanted much more now. He wanted dean whole and he could feel on his hip that dean would want that too. His cock was pressed against him and that let him blush even more, moving his hip unintentional more against it.

—-

Sam was back from his research in the library and stopped with an annoyed look when he saw the tie hanging on the doorknob but his expression changed into confusion when he noticed who’s tie it was. He opened his mouth and blinked. What kind of stupid joke was that? He shook his head with a grin. He knew that people/angel thinking that dean and cas are more then bonded. Even he was sure that there was more then the normaö eye could see. But he was sure his brother wouldn’t cross that line. Would he? He swallowed, fondling with the key but realized soon that the door was blocked by something. Then. A high pitched noise that he heard sadly really often when dean was alone in the motel. But under this weird tone he recognised cas. His eyes widen. Are you fucking serious? He dropped his arms, staring at the door in disbelieve. Maybe dean got him a girl. No. Cas was over such things. Maybe… he looked to the window. Closed curtains. Right. A weird kind of shiver ran through him and he made a sigh. It was more like a sigh of relief cause the constant eyes fucking started to get annoying but he couldn’t still picture dean and cas..like this. More like he didn’t want this image in his head. He shook it to get the thought away. Oh my god . So there was always more. He always tried to ignore it but who knows what happened in purgatory? Again. Something he won’t picture. But great move from his brother to tell him that like this. Was that a smirk that formed itself on his face. Yes. Maybe it was a good thing? He turned around, heading back to the impala. He could get some food. Must be enough time. He left the motel with a torn feeling. Hopefully this was not just caused by this weird cartoon thingy.

—-

Dean opened his mouth, not sure how to reply to this. He sensed how much the angel meant to say in his words but it was still weird to get thanked for an orgasm. It would be amusing if the angel wasn’t that serious with that. “i ..uh.. You’re welcome?” He replied crooking a brow in insecurity. He was still horny and not able to think too much about what was going on inside the angel’s head right now and when a hip moved against his still hard cock he made a breathy sigh. Cas was staring at him, knowing, deliberating. The hunter swallowed and looked down on himself for a second and moved a bit away. Feeling cold suddenly.

Cas noticed that dean was fighting with something and his look told him everything. “dean..we could.. I mean..” The thought of more let him swallow. He wanted to see dean the same way he saw him before. He wanted to make him feel good. Giving back the love and affection he just felt. Maybe something more. He wanted to give himself to dean. How could he say it out loud? He licked his lips. “dean..” He turned to the side, placing a hand on the hunters cheek who reacted with a curious stare. “i want you.. to..” He looked down, moving his gaze over dean’s chest for a moment until his eyes found their way back to green eyes. “i want you to take me.”

Fuck oh god fuck this sentence. Too much for his still with lust overfilled brain. Castiel had no idea how sexy he was, saying this stuff like it was the most normal thing in the world. But for dean? It was so much more. The trust cas had in him and that he was the willingly and open. He breathed in and leaned against the touch on his face. “you’re always able to surprise me you know that?” It was true. Watching cas learning about humanity was the most amusing think but also the way he changed in the past few years. He remembered how his heart made a jump at the first honest smile cas gave him. And now he smiled so often and dean loved it. Of course he could differentiate between the smile or a laugh that was acted. He noticed right away that cas didn’t understand the fun of cartoons but it was almost adorable how much the angel tried to act like them. Even when it was kind of painful to see that he was desperately trying to act human. But he don’t want cas human. Cas was cas. His angel and not his almost human angel. He didn’t have to change. Not for him or for anyone. Not even for himself caused by guilt. He will take the guilt away from cas. Somehow. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he almost forgot about his arousal when soft lips met his own again.

Cas sensed that dean was thinking and he wondered if he said something wrong. It was nice to hear that he can still surprise him but dean’s expression was a bit too tense. Twitching eyes, frowning, unfocused. He made the only thing that helped himself before to stop deliberating. He kissed him gentle, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Dean responded immediately with a breathy sigh against his lips and a hand found it’s way into the crook of his neck. Cas gained some courage and moved his hand over dean’s chest, stroking his way down to the rim of his boxers, playing with the thin hairline there. Dean made a whimpering noise and pressed himself closer and the hand on his neck moved behind cas, holding him tight against the warm skin of the hunter. A tingly feeling ran over him by the fact that dean reacted to his actions. So needy. It was like a motivation to go further. Fingertips slowly vanishing inside dean’s boxers and cas made careful testing moves over the tip of dean’s cock who responded with as groan and a slight bit inside his lower lip. It made castiel almost proud and a shiver let the hair on his neck rise. He slid further inside the fabric and moved his hand first flat over dean’s cock who started to push his hip towards the pressure. Castiel tried the same what dean with him, enfolding the hard cock which twitched as a reaction and dean swallowed during the kiss, obviously holding his breath for a second. cas had to smirk.

That angel. He couldn’t understand why he waited so long. He was a fucking idiot cause this was so good. This was better then everything. It might turn out that he was gay now but who cares. Or maybe he was just angel sexual or just cas sexual whatever. He couldn’t care less as long as it feels so right. Fingertips were teasing him and he had to hold his breath, feeling cas hand enfolding him for the first time. And was he fucking smirking? Yes, this fucker was smirking against his lips. “jesus cas!” He groaned out desperately.

Cas took his words as an approval and started to move his hand careful, sliding up and down on the shaft like hean did with him before and the reply was so arousing. Dean pressed himself against him like he needed him to breath and needy pants starting to make the kissing difficult. He moved his hand a bit faster and dean responded so heavy that cas could feel himself harden again at the sound and had to break the kiss. He wanted to see. Dean looked beautiful. Closed eyes, red cheeks his mouth open and he was whispering nonsense under his breath. No wrinkle on his forehead was a view that cas was not used to but the hunter was still slightly frowning in need. It was arousing to know that he could make him look like that. As much as he loved, seeing dean’s body pleading for more. He wanted dean whole. Inside him. Feeling him as close as possible. He removed his hand just to place his arms around the hunter, rolling him a bit too fast above himself with a little use of his grace. Cas spread his legs and stared up into dean’s surprised eyes. He was yet hard again by the feeling of dean’s own erection against his and he bit his lips before he spoke. “dean..please.”

Dean please as if cas teasing hand on his cock before wasn’t enough. This gave him the ultimate chills. And thanks to cas using inhuman power to lift him up, to place him between his legs, he got reminded that he was about to fuck an angel of the lord. This couldn’t be more hot. He stared down, not sure if cas was aware of what will come but he watched the earth right? He said he saw human having sex but this was the crazy version of him who said that and maybe he was just talking crap? A hand crabbed his chin as cas forced him to look him straight in the eyes. “dean.. you’re thinking again.” Dean smiled and nodded slightly. “right..” The hand on his chin moved around his neck, pulling him down to a kiss. The hunter licked cas’ lips and begged for entrance, tongues met and cas hummed approving. Dean just noticed that this was the first kiss with tongue and damn cas was learning fast. It was so hot to witness the angel improving his sex skills so to say. The hunter broke the kiss but just to place soft pecks on cas’ chin, neck, collarbone. Yes, he was slowly moving down and the angel bent his back when he reached his nipples, playing with it. Teasing with his tongue until he slid further down to his belly button. And he loved cas reaction to everything he did. The whimpers and moans. The fingers that tangled dean’s hair the moment he moved his fingers underneath the yet half down boxers of the angel to pull them down completely. Nothing but socks. What he weird look-at and dean decided to ignore the foot wear and stood up from the bed to get rid of his own boxers, constantly the angel’s eyes on him who licked his lips. He crawled on the bed again, kissing his way up on cas legs. Hair was something that he had to get used to while doing so but it was not bad. What was more an issue was that dean was really nervous and the legs underneath which were shivering made it obvious that cas was nervous too. It helped a bit to know that. Maybe for both of them. He reached cas inner thigh and licked his way further up, reaching the place that made him much more nervous now. Cas, as if he knew bent, his legs up and gave him more access. Fucking fuck he looked up and eyes met. “cas, please tell me if you want me to stop okay?” He breathed heavy and his heart was about to explode. And his dick screamed at him at his own words but he would stop when cas wanted him to.

Yes. Cas was nervous but also too aroused and filled with anticipation that he had no time to think about it. He felt dean’s tongue everywhere and also he wanted it everywhere. He clawed inside dean’s hair when he could reach it again and bent his up legs, shivering but ready to give himself completely to the hunter. He stared into the hunters eyes and saw the same nervousness in this green shimmering eyeballs behind long lashed that he felt. He bit his lips and nodded slightly but his head got to heavy so he let it drop against the sheets.

Dean got his answer but was still freaking nervous. Still, he knew exactly how this works. He wasn’t dumb and he had many woman in the past who liked that as well. He started to stroke along cas leg, over his hip and enfolded his cock. The angel inhaled and fingers were flexing in dean’s hair. The hunter moved his head towards the place he should play attention to, to make it feel good for cas. His tongue darted out to catch a slight taste of cas’ hole and the angel reacted with a high noise but relaxed again. Dean made a sigh. Like before cas simply tasted like salty ocean. Clean and pure and addicting. He shifted on the bed to get a better angle and licked over the thin skin. One hand busy to distract cas, stroking his cock while the other moved underneath one butt cheek. The slight amount of hair was something dean could completely ignore cause it was still so arousing how cas reacted to his actions. He shifted, using the sheets to get some friction against his aching cock which forced him to moan. He wanted to be inside the angel like now but he will take his time.

Cas stared at the ceiling but was not really able to focus on something. He was too busy to deal with the sensation dean caused to him with this simple things. It was weird to feel a wet tongue against this intimate place but the ticklish and arousing feeling was worth it. As much as he felt the urge to push his hips up to get dean to move his hand faster around his cock. He knew that he did this on purpose. He needed all his strength to stay almost still besides the shiver dean caused. Dean’s moan vibrated against his most sensitive spot and he groaned, pushing his hips toward to the feeling.

Dean had to grin when cas moved against his tongue and used this as an invitation to push it a bit inside the angel who immediately tensed and a sharp inhale of air was the next. Nothing new for dean. This always happens. He removed his tongue slowly just to lick along cas’ soft skin up to his balls, sucking on it to distract him. Another moan. “de..Dean.” His husky broken voice was the best noise in dean’s ears. He moved his thumb over cas tip to collect the precum there and distracted him with more intense strokes as he pushed his tongue again into his still tight hole, making him wet as far as he could.

Cas had no idea what to feel first. The mixture of everything flooded his mind and he knew dean was gentle and slowly just for him but his arousal grew so fast that he wished the hunter would just take him already. Impatience was an annoying human emotion and incongruous right now. He could not stop his hips from moving against the wet and hot feeling.

Dean removed his tongue in the same moment like his hand underneath cas’ butt. He moved his middle finger to his mouth and made it wet before he placed it against cas entrance, testing the reaction. Cas shivered slightly but made no intention to move away so he dared to push slowly inside it. The angel breathed in, clawing inside the hunters hair. Dean looked up, catching cas eyes who stared back with eyes blowing wide. Dean wondered if the angel could even feel pain. He kept his finger inside him but made no move. “cas?” He ask careful. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him but he also knew that he couldn’t avoid it cause this is painful at first but maybe not for cas? How could he know?

Castiel felt a finger sliding inside him and it felt wrong and unpleasant at first. But it was dean and he wanted this so bad. Still, strange. Even with the hand on his cock that was still busy to distract him. It was not painful. At least for him cause he was still impervious against the most pain. He would never know that this could hurt. He shifted a bit, looking up to meet dean’s gaze. “i’m..fine dean.”The Hunter nodded and licked his lips. Cas breathed out and focused on the pleasure not on the weird feeling when dean made a few fast strokes on his cock, licking along the finger that was buried inside him. His eyes rolled back inside his head and cas moaned. “please..”

Oh god how much he wanted cas right now he also wanted to make it feel good for him. He still had no idea if it was painful for him but the begging words were enough for him to move his finger a bit. Panting, a bit of a tremble but okay. Maybe it was dean’s own trembling fingers. He still licked on cas’ hole while his finger tried to get the tension away. After some heavy breath, cas relaxed and dean dared to use a second finger. He was so fucking tight that dean had trouble not to think how this would feel around his cock. He sighed and tried to focus. Cas was wreathing underneath him and suddenly he felt hips pushing against his finger. “cas dammit.” he hissed cause it’s getting too arousing for him right now. He started to fuck the sheets already. His two fingers were searching for the sweet spot inside the angel and dean was fucking curious what noise he would hear when he finds it. The answer came with an enochian word that almost sounded like a curse, that was so high-pitched that dean thought that he should hide his ears. Cas reared up and dean struggled to stay in position when cas started fucking his fingers with desperate moans. That was the final straw. He forced himself up and reached out for cas, holding his palm in front of cas mouth. “make it wet.” He said and could not hide how aroused he sounded.

Castiel was not sure if he could stand it any longer. Dean played him like an instrument and all he felt was dean, inside him, around him, all over him. But he wanted so much more. Then a move of dean’s fingers and he thought he was about to burn. A flash of pure and rare pleasure overfilled him and he almost choked on his own breath and was not ashamed to scream his desire out not even noticing that it was enochian. Before he could beg dean to do it again he felt empty and his head moved up, watching dean clearly. The hunter was completely gone, regarding to the expression that was just filled lust. Cas had no control over his breath or his heartbeat. It felt so human and all he ever wanted to feel even without knowing it before. He wanted to say something when dean moved his hand in front of the angel’s mouth. He blinked a few times, struggling to think in his current state. Dean watched him so intense that he shivered. Wet for what ..oh. He finally got the hint when dean looked at his erection. He blushed and collected a bit spit in his mouth. He darted his tongue out and licked over dean’s hand with closed eyes and intense effort and the hunter reacted with an almost angry sounding groan. “fuck..”

Dean moaned his curse but it was too much to see the angel licking his hand so obedient. He could come just by this view. His moves got erratic and he used the wetness on his hand to prepare himself. The angel was still staring with want and curiosity while dean stroke along cas’ legs to his thighs, to position him, shifting himself a bit when he leaned down. castiel let him do it. He would let him do everything without asking. So much fucking trust. He couldn’t handle it. His cock in his hand he positioned it and the tip met cas’ hole. He looked up into blue shimmering eyes. Dean could swear he saw light flickering behind the human eyeballs. The angel spread his legs and smiled at him. Fucking smiled. Dean made a sigh and kissed him. He simply had to when he slowly pushed inside. Just a few inches and cas got stiff for a second, breathing heavy against the hunters lips. He gave him a moment to get used to it until cas shifted and a hand on his neck pulled him closer. He moved further inside and the tight and hot feeling was almost to much to bear. “so fucking tight.” Dean mumbled between the kiss and it broke when the angel crooked his head back. He made deep and low moans that ended with a long nnnnn when dean was completely inside him. He gritted his teeth to gain the strength not to move yet.

Finally he felt dean entering him and he felt the struggle inside the hunter not to move rough and fast. But this uncomfortable and wrong feeling got overlaid from the overwhelming sensation having the hunter so close. Dean was so gentle and careful with him it almost hurt and he grabbed him by the neck, pulling him closer to kiss him more passionate. Dean slid deeper and cas felt like he was about to tear apart. His jaw dropped and he could not control the noises he made when his head crooked back. He bit his lips still moaning and fell down on the sheets, pulling dean with him. The hunter made a gasp and his head landed in the crook of cas’ neck. Castiel wanted him to move. “dean..Move.” He gasped out clawing inside the short hair in dean’s neck. “you..can’t hurt me.” He added, moving his hips and placed his legs around him. “please.”

That was enough for dean to break the unpleasant pause that let him feel like he was choking. Castiel’s legs forced him to get even more deeper and he could not move for a moment until cas understood and eased the pressure on his back. He moaned in relief when he started slowly to move his hips and fuck he should have done that years ago. He could bite his own ass at all the pleasure he missed cause he was stubborn. “holy…hnng cas.” He sucked on cas’ neck to avoid any more unholy curses and enjoyed the feeling. So close. “yesss.” A hissed moan that wasn’t his and that cas reacted like that let him tremble under heavy waves of pleasure. He shifted, moving up to look at the angel that was , meeting every thrust. His face was so different but in a good way. The changed angle had a side effect that was shown by cas eyes which ripped open with a load groan. The angel moved erratic now and arms found their place around him. Fingers clawing desperate inside dean’s skin. “dean..!” He yelled at him, pleading. Obviously he met the right spot and dean used the opportunity to sped up, feeling himself diving into the sensation. Cas’ cock was trapped between their bellies and dean could feel it twitch randomly. Cas moans and moves got so uncontrolled that he had to kiss him again. He tried to calm him. Still, cas mumbled his name against his lips over and over, together with more please more if this wasn’t the hottest thing dean ever heard then what. But the hunter felt his own tension growing fast and heavy. He moved one hand between their bodies and grabbed castiel’s cock who made a whiny noise. “shit..Cas Stop being so hot.” he felt dizzy and was so close.

Castiel felt the pleasure building up fast the moment the intense flashes hit through him again. Everytime dean hit the spot he saw stars and the drug-like endorphin was washing over him and gave him the feel of falling. He could hear himself moaning for more and felt no shame about it. He wanted more. Cas felt high at the sensation. High of dean and his smell high of the one who gave him so much. His vessel was moving by itself, longing and open and when dean started to stroke his cock the pleasure doubled, heightened so heavy that cas lost his breath. Dean was shivering and moaning above him, lashes fluttering and one hand clawing inside the sheets next to him. His moves and like he fitted perfectly on his body. It was perfect. Castiel would see his soul gleaming if he were able to take a look but he was too busy to feel the tension that grew as dean’s strokes got rough and fast on his cock. “cas..” First a whisper. “cas.” Louder like a plea and cas would reply but he couldn’t cause his climax hit him so sudden and hard that he lost every control over his body when dean slid his thumb over his tip again. He screamed and the waves of heat and desire, stronger then before and much heavier let him rear up. Almost painful pleasure forced his body to tense around dean who made a choked noise that turned into a deep rumbling groan when he came right after him, filling cas with his cum. Castiel felt everything and nothing at once. Dean’s cock was pulsating inside him and with a view more rough thrusts dean broke down on him. Cas felt his own cum, running along his stomach when the numbness vanished again, leaving him with the feeling of relief and wholeness. He enjoyed the feeling of dean’s heartbeat and closed his eyes. He would say he was tired but he was simply relaxed and exhausted.

Dean was sure that he never felt that whole in his entire life. It was the best sex he ever had without any doubt and he would shout it out to the world. He wouldn’t care. He could feel cas’s heartbeat and it almost matched with his own. He shifted a bit to give the angel some space who made a low noise when he slid out of him. He kept his body close to the angel when he rolled on his side, not loosing the warm skin contact. cas breathed in. A breath that sounded like he inhaled this air for the first time. The hunter stared at him, moving his hand over cas’s chest who slowly turned to the side. Just eye contact for minutes until cas broke the silence. “now i understand…” he started and dean looked at him in confusion awaiting the sentence to continue. “…why angel’s fall.” A hand moved to dean’s cheek. “but i fell for a different reason.” This was castiel’s way to say i love you. Dean wasn’t an idiot. I did everything for you it was so clear to him now. Maybe late but he finally understood. He enfolded the wrist from the hand that caress his cheek and moved it to his mouth, kissing it softly. “..and i you” there was nothing more to add. Cas would understand his response. He was sure.

Sam took his time, driving around the town until it became pretty late and he was tired. If the two lovebirds weren’t done with whatever they were doing then he would just book a different room. He grinned at himself cause it could still be a sick joke. Not that sick in his head. He wouldn’t be surprised when cas and dean would bang each other when he wasn’t around. But he still made this to his own personal amusement.Still, it was a disturbing thought. Not think to much about it sammy he told himself when he reached the parking lot. No light to see through the curtains of the room. Maybe they fell asleep? No, cas said he doesn’t need to sleep. He made himself noticeable with a loud slam of the door from the impala and almost hoped dean would yell at him to be careful with his baby. Nothing. He frowned and really knocked at the door now. A sigh escaped him when he heard a whisper and some steps towards the door. Now he noticed that the tie was gone. A familiar face opened the door. “sam.” Cas nodded at him and the younger brother thanked the lord that he wore his usual clothes as far he could see with the flickering light from the neon-sign. He would throw up if he would see him or them both naked. The angel made a few steps back and sam stepped in. It was too dark and he stopped in his movement. “cas? Are you enjoying it to sit in the dark.” He searched for the light switch but the angel’s grace was faster. The smell of sex was thick in the air. Geez he blinked against the sudden light and his next view was his brother, sitting on the edge of his bed. In boxers at least. A gaze met his. Flushed cheeks at first but then a grin and the typical i don’t give a fuck shrug of dean’s shoulders. Sam rolled his eyes. “so?” He turned to cas who looked more like a trapped mouse even with some kind of weird glee on his face that let him shiver a bit. His hair was a complete mess “what did i miss?” He was not sure if he wanted an answer. Cas looked at dean who shook his head with a smirk. Dean moved up just to throw himself completely on the bed, placing his arms behind his neck “you want details?” Of course he would hide this under humour. Sam made a huff and couldn’t hide the slight disgust in his face. “dean!” That was cas. Obviously feeling awkward. Sam faced the angel who was shifting uncomfortable from one feet to another. “sam.. Dean an i..” Sam could hear dean moving from the bed but kept his gaze on the angel. “our relationship has ..evolved to something deeper.” Cas could not hide the blush and sam inhaled a breath turning around to look at his brother who was standing almost in front of him now. Dean was tense even with this faked grin of his face. He was nervous. But sam could see that he was happy behind his mask. He knew him long enough and this was something good right? They exchanged long looks and finally sam threw his arms in the air. “well.. I guess i’ll book another room then.” He walked past dean and grabbed his duffel-bag. Still noticing the sigh of his elder brother. A sigh of relief. He gave him another look and smiled slightly. Dean swallowed and nodded. There was nothing else to add. It was good to know that dean was still able to love someone like that. And maybe he loved cas long before but of course dean was too stubborn to realize that. “we still have a case to finish.” He pointed at both of them before he took his bag and walked to the door. “see you in the morning.” he added and opened the door, breathing deep before he turned around just to see cas taking dean’s hand. His elder brother cleared his throat. “night sammy.” Sam smiled. “night.” He closed the door and shook his head. Yes. maybe this was something good.

-fin-

  
  



End file.
